Schooling is hard sometimes
by eeveejolteonfan
Summary: An AU of the Avengers, everyone is teens. Feel free to point out grammar mistakes to me :D Rating T cause I got no idea what will happen -w- Warning OCC might happen.
1. Nature Movie Time!

Why, Anthony Stark, the genius at science, incredibly smart, handsome and very rich kid, felt incredibly bored. The teachers of this school had no idea what 'class' and 'fun' meant apparently, three hours. THREE GODDAMN HOURS. Of watching a movie about bugs. **_BUGS._** He resisted the idea of just leaving the room as he would get another detention -he had a few from this subject already, and his dad probably wouldn't be too amused for yet another one- instead he looked around, the other 'Avengers' (Tony's idea of a group name for them) weren't just as amused. Expect Bruce, god the guy was taking notes. Steve was paying attention but looked bored as well, Clint had fallen asleep (Natasha seemed to glare at him) Thor was sitting doing nothing unusual actually, the big guy still acted like the always-happy fella. Loki weren't paying attention at all, what was that guy doing anyways? Tony could not really see it due to the darkness in the room, only light being from the screen.  
Finally, the light turned on, Tony let out a relieved sigh standing up, stretching his poor limbs.  
"Why do they keep on wanting to show us stuff like this anyways?" Clint mumbled tired behind him, Tony turned around grinning "For us to be bored?", Clint answered with a glare. Which Tony selected to ignore.  
Doing the pause Tony thought of using the library as a napping room, no one would notice him missing a few minutes, or hours. Okay maybe they would, but damn. Maybe money would work.

* * *

Clint ran through the hallway, shouting loudly "**DAMN DAMN DAMN _DAMN_**". Some... trouble (That totally had nothing to do with impressing Natasha) had kept him stuck somewhere (very much not the girls' bathroom) and now he was running very late. He turned around a corner hitting a locker due to slippery floor, "Stupid people don't know to put up signs," Clint mumbled in annoyance, quickly getting ready to run again. Clint however only managed to run past an open door as he heard voices from there, he stopped curiosity overwhelming him. However, just at the moment he was ready to listen to whoever were there speaking, Loki came out from in there, glaring stiffly at Clint.  
"What do you want Barton?" he sounded very annoyed, and a bit... sad. Did his eyes seems to be reddish?  
"Answer Me," Loki commanded suddenly, this surprised Clint, H´he haven't been thinking_ that_ long, "I just passed by, late for class you see" Clint replied smiling a bit awkward, Loki raised an eyebrow "Your class is not anywhere near here, so get going. Now" How come that guy was so intimidating? Clint blinked slowly once then turned around, starting to run again, he would probably get a very angry teacher for being so late.

* * *

**So yeah my chapters are this small -w-**

**I decided on adding this fic here as well! Because why not? XD Please point out mistakes I make, danish yer know? :3**

**I love writing as Clint. I need to make a fic from his point of view only. Like i'd be fun.  
**


	2. Secrets unfold?

**Sometimes I hate word; WANNA DOES NOT EXIST. YOU USE WANT TO INSTEAD. God... I was stuck after 60 words. But I gotta update this, been weeks since I updated on Quotev. This is basically a feel sorry for Barton chapter. As before; tell me about grammar errors~**

* * *

He had been right, once again. Clint was standing face to face with a very angry looking teacher; honestly, he did not want to explain why he had been late, or why several girls had reported seeing him in their bathroom, so plan B. "I have no idea what you are talking about… sir." Clint shrugged getting ready to walk over to his chair; however, it did not go to easy. He felt a hand grapping the back of his shirt, his teacher making a 'tsk tsk' sound.  
Oh great, time to the 'it is bad to lie Clint. You should know better Clint. Don't go into the girls private places Clint.' Talking. He sighed facing his teacher, trying hard not to chuckle at the thought of 'wrong places', "So what's the punishment? I have to go and eat a llama? Detention? Failing class?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. His teacher did not even smile.

"_TWO WEEKS?!_" Clint looked horrified on his dad, why did he have to shout when he finally were home?  
Barney were sitting on a chair in the corner with their mom. At least his dad didn't hit him this time, since he weren't all drunk right now. His dad did not approve of the amount of times Clint had gotten detention recently, not because it let down his own studies, but because it were hurting the 'family honor' as if HE had not destroyed it yet. "Clinton Francis Barton YOU GET YOURSELF TOGETHER" uh,_ burn_ his full name, how _horrifying._ Oh what should he _ever do_? Clint felt tired, and honestly had stopped paying any attention to his rambling father.

* * *

Loki was sitting in a corner of the library, one of the few places he liked in this city. He had a thing for books, and the public library had a system letting him go in there all time. Therefore, he went here when he had problems at home.  
Currently he were sobbing, holding a book close to his chest. He didn't want to think about any of this, he just wanted to be somewhere else than here. Why had they moved? Loki used to have friends, he used to be happy… used to have a brother in Thor… what had happened? He blamed Sif, that girl had kept on coming over to be with Thor, and then they moved away from her, which in addition gave Thor several new friends!  
Loki himself had _thought_ he had friends. That is until one of them had beat him up for declining to steal something, why did he let him... he should have told someone.  
Also Thor had not picked Loki up after school today, he didn't even call to say he wouldn't before he had left. Loki would not even had known if Tony Stark, one of Thor's new friends, had not come seeing him alone on the parking lot. Luckily, Stark had decided to drive Loki home, it would have taken too long to walk all the way. Everything had been bad for Loki today, so right after Tony had left the house in his car, Loki had gotten his wallet and immediately walked to the nearest bus stop, where he had gotten a ticket to the library.  
He stopped sobbing, voices? Usually it were from kids playing video games here, but there were familiar to him. He placed to book quietly on the floor, and then sneaked over to a nearby bookshelf looking through it. It were Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, two other of Thor's new friends, arguing about something.

"Tasha I tell you, two weeks of detention! My dad totally flipped on me!" Clint said

"Clint honestly, I don't care. I'm here to find a book about martial arts, you just happened to pass by" Natasha replied, Loki quite liked her, she was funny in her serious way.

"But Tasha, two weeks! I honestly thought he would hit me or something! I tell you Barney looked horrified! I mean the man shouted loud enough for like… all our neighbors to here! I mean like… He overreacted, right? It's not just me is it?"

"I told you I don't care and it's just you. Two weeks is a lot, also didn't he ground you?"

"Yeah, but no bounds can hold this guy at home, I tell you-"

Natasha gripped Clint by his shoulders, and pressed him into a wall. "Barton, shut the fuck up" she growled, then added something in what Loki believed could be Russian. Loki could see Clint trying to break free; apparently, Natasha had a strong grip. (That or Clint is incredibly weak)  
Natasha then said something to quiet for Loki to hear, then left Clint and went out of Loki's eyesight. Short after Clint left as well. Loki decided to go back to his book, picking it up. Maybe he should just go home now. He turned around ready to leave, but was found face-to-face with Natasha Romanov. "Oh" Loki said quickly putting up a façade.  
"I am sorry miss, do I know you?" He quickly asked, she cocked an eyebrow placing a hand on his shoulder; he shivered a bit by the touch of another person. "How much did you hear?" Natasha asked not removing her hand. After a few minutes, she sighed "Look, your Thor's brother right?" her eyes softened.  
"Loki right? I'm not surprised seeing you here. I know you like books, listen kid, I don't judge you by hearing our conversation. However, I bet Clint does, his pride is enormous, almost bigger than his mouth AND his ego, forced together." Loki grinned a little, holding back a chuckle.

"See? I'm nice, so how much?"

"All of it, I've been here a few hours…" he said soft, still a bit intimidated by her.

"Hours? Don't you think your family gets a bit worried?" She asked

"I doubt they even noticed…"

"Your parents surely have Loki."

"… I were on my way of leaving"

With that he swiftly moved away from her and started walking toward the exit.


	3. In which Tony is sad

**Wow have it been a while? Sorry~ now it is back; also, I might do something X-men as well~**

**Anyways; Point out all my grammar mistakes ~ and ignore my lack of actual plot. (This story is basically just one-shots somehow connected XD) also Obadiah Stane is a d*ck to Tony Starks. ... That could sound wrong. Is it Stane or Staine?**

* * *

"Cold! COLD! COLD!" Tony shouted running out of the shower, someone had removed his warm water. Then he realized, it had been around a half hour since he went into the shower "Guess that could explain it." He mumbled and then turned off the water and got a towel around his waist, opening the door proudly walking toward his room. In there he got into his clothes quickly and then stormed outside his room quickly getting downstairs. "I'm off to meet up with Steve, see you," he shouted, '_not that you would care'_ he added mentally, however a hand grasped his shirt "Not so fast Anthony" a familiar voice said, Tony glanced, yep he knew it. Obadiah. The guy looked serious, time to play the 'I'm gonna be late' card.

"Please Obadiah I'm already late after all-"

"Precisely, getting to your friend first will only slow you down"

"No, it's not that far away"

"Then why can't your friend just go himself?"

"I promised him I would pick him up, never break promises right?"

"Anthony" he sighed, did he finally give up? "We need to talk, but let's wait until after school"

"Bye" Tony said not caring that much about Stane's rambling, or talking, whatever fit more. He got into his car and drove off toward Steve's place, now he would be even later! Not that it mattered for him; however, Steve might become a bit angry at him, 'for not taking his sturdies serious'

* * *

"YES!" Became the shout from a very happy Clint Barton doing P.E. after hearing they should shoot after targets; something Clint actually took pride in! He basically NEVER have missed a target! Finally something that he would not fail at! Even bows and arrows! Perfect!

Loki stood in the corner glaring at him, how come P.E. even where a needed subject? Everyone can run around in a circle or throw a ball. And now something even more useless; they had to pretend they were 'Archers'. Loki never had been good at sports, and probably would never be so, and yet he weren't _bad_ at it either. Just that random person running around in circles; looking in shape even though he really weren't in perfect shape like some people. Such as Thor.

But who cares? It's just two hours of it. Maybe no one would notice him just standing here, except they would. Because they wrote down results. He sighed walking over to the crowd of his fellow teenagers, soon to be very smelly as well.

Who had known that the damn teacher would pick Loki as the one to go first.

* * *

"Tony it's you're own fault" Natasha reminded Tony doing the lunch break. "You have ignore Pepper for a long while now, and you flirting with everyone is not helping your relationship" she added while eating her sandwich. "But how were I supposed to know she would break up with me?!" Tony cried out resting his head in his arms looking into the table. He liked Pepper, he really did. But apparently he flirted too much and didn't spend enough time with her anymore... so she broke up with him. Just like that. Over. Finito. The End.

Just like that. Tony had no problem with being single, he had been so often. It's just... with Pepper he felt like he always had someone to rely on. Being single weren't a problem since Tony were attractive and flirty and such, but... PEPPER dropped HIM. IT JUST FELT _WRONG._

"Gimme a hug Steve" he said looking at the blonde, who's eyes widened in surprise "Excuse me?"

"I need a hug" Tony said leaning in to hug Steve, luckily Steve didn't move away, he just gave him a hug. It felt nice, nice and Steve-ish.

That's a word. He could feel Steve feeling uncomfortable after a while however, and moved away. "Thanks buddy" he said clapping his shoulder, getting the look from Steve out of it. Didn't matter, he trusted Steve, nice little Steve.

"So who wants ice cream after school?" Tony asked grinning.

* * *

**So... Pep' breaking up with Tony is not to break yer ships -w- but to enter Stony~ MWWHAAHAHA XD**

**I don't know, the original version were like... a year or something after those two stopped dating, with Stony added it, but I don't know. We will all see along the way. (Who knows maybe even FrostIron? owo *cough*or Thorki*cough*NOPE BAD FANGIRLS)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing~ And of course I make no money out of this either~**

**Oh god this is a short chapter.**


	4. In which Stark Industries' boss appears

**...In which ice cream solves everything.**

**I have just realized how much easier writing with an actual planned plot is. Yeah I need to find out something plot-like for this, cause I got no motivation nor ideas for it right now... sorry.**

**But do not fear! I shall figure something plot-like for it! Someday! I think. Can I even give this a plot?!**

* * *

When Tony Stark wants something you bet he'll get it. This counts double if he's sad. Nonetheless the team of 'Avengers' where sitting in Central Park eating ice cream together, Tony were sitting next to Steve and Bruce.

Natasha had been talking with Thor for a while, earning Thor some glares from a jealous Clint.

"Barton needs to get himself together" Tony mumbled licking a piece of his ice cream

"What do you mean?" Steve replied staring blank at Clint, "I need to learn you about romance someday Rogers" Tony replied grinning at Steve.

All problems become fixed with ice cream... yeah ... no. Tony kept his best poker face eating more ice cream.

* * *

"Care to explain?" The teacher asked Thor, who just stood there blankly.

"Explain what?"

"You not coming to class"

"Stark gave free ice cream"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, told it would be fine"

Thor added smiling a little, he had gotten a strawberry ice cream! He had talked with Natasha about Loki as well; apparently her and Barton had met Loki in the library all by himself, Thor couldn't see why that were a problem; Loki took great pleasure in books.

"Thor... you can't just go off to eat ice cream" The teacher replied looking rather unamused. Thor bet she just wanted ice cream, he should just bring some for her next time!

* * *

"DAMMIT TONY!" Tony were suddenly in a little office Obadiah apparently had asked to get for a little while.

"What Obie? Skipping class for ice cream is a good idea; I felt heart broken" Tony said calm grinning a little, "So Obie what's the trouble?"

"Into my car Tony. Now" Obadiah said loud and stern.

"What about my own car Obie?" He didn't get a reply as Obadiah held onto his arm and pulled him out of the school, toward the parking lot, probably.

* * *

Tony had been at the meeting room of Stark Industries before, he just usually were here when Howard showed off his genius of a son.

But this time Howard weren't here, his dad weren't in the room and Tony haven't seen him.

"So... Obie, what's up?" He asked as Obadiah came in with some serious looking business people.

"Mr Stark" one of them greeted letting his hand out, Tony shook it "Mr... Serious face?" Tony said grinning, oh he didn't even react. Ow.

"Tony this is serious" Obadiah said after the people all sat down. Where the heck did they come from, how did his dad pick such people... so serious looking. Huh.

"So let me guess; Dad got called off to some sorta business travel?" Tony asked sitting back in the big chair he had; Or it actually his dad's. But hey Howard weren't here to tell him to go the heck over to one of the smaller chairs, and Obadiah didn't seem to care.

"Tony, listen carefully, this is important" Obadiah started.

"Howard Stark" The serious guy from before took over "did go on a business trip this morning" explained why Obadiah where there; "However his plane is gone missing"

"Missing?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mr Stark, but since you still are 17, you are not old enough to take over our company" 'Our' really business dude? It weren't their company; IT WERE GODDAMN STARKS.

"So... Due to one year, I can't take over? Then who will? Obie?"

"Yes, Obadiah Stane will indeed take your place until you are 18"

Tony made a rare thing to see on him; serious face. He swore he saw Obadiah smiling.

* * *

Steve had been sitting a half hour, he should be doing homework. But Tony had called him; Apparently his father had gone missing doing a business trip, and now Obadiah Stane had to lead Stark Industries? Apparently Tony trusted Obadiah, yet didn't trust him to lead the company. "Tony I need to do my homework now, can't we talk about it tomorrow?" Steve asked looking at the clock, 9 P.M.

"NO STEVIE! DON'T HANG UP ON ME! I swear i'll make all your homework! Just don't hang up!" Tony whined into the phone, okay then... when Tony offered doing something he thought useless (such as homework) it indeed must be serious.

"Okay Tony, make it quick, you got 30 minutes"

"Thanks Steve"

* * *

The music of 'What is Love' with the video of pigeons are playing on Clint's screen, Ten Hours. Challenge Accepted. At least until his newly downloaded horror game were started up, Ao Oni or something like that. About some monster chasing you; Clint liked games, and hey! It IS free!

Dancing pigeons though, in ten hours. Straight it up Youtube; Clint Barton ain't going to leave anytime soon.

He opened a new tap and opened some other websites, with... certain stuff on them. He looked through the pages while the song 'What is Love' kept playing, hah easiest thing EVER.

And then he checked his mail and noticed a mail named 'OPEN THIS GODDAMMIT' so he did.

From Tasha, apparently. Something about Stark being more sad due to ... his dad going missing? Either that or the fact he couldn't lead the company. Great, maybe Clint could cheat Stark into free Ice Cream tomorrow, he grinned a little going back to his 'other' tab.

* * *

Loki curled up in his blanket, why did it seem so cold in his room...? Such a bother, he went up from the bed looking around his room, perhaps he had a window open? Well none to seem, shrugging he went back into his bed.

Yet the feeling of cold did not disappear.

* * *

**Chrome quit on me again~ Anyways stuff happens~ Such as Tony and Howard and DEATH. ... Okay no. ICE CREAM THOUGH**

**Someone tell me difference of Too and To. Of and Off. Then and When. And... Where and Were. Please. I mix those up.**

**Also the reason of Clint listening to Ten hours of Pigeons is because that's what I did writing this.**

**Pushed as much stuff into this I could to make it seem like a proper update, hope it is -w-**


End file.
